


Mmmmmm Me Gusta

by Lovecraftian_Skeleton



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, No Beta We Die Like Technoblade Doesn't, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and punz content, and the world needs more sam content, because biting, i really have no shame, so here you go, there isn't a monsterfucking tag apparently so that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftian_Skeleton/pseuds/Lovecraftian_Skeleton
Summary: It's Sam and Punz fucking. That's it. Also, Sam is a creeper centaur.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude/Luke | Punz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Mmmmmm Me Gusta

**Author's Note:**

> Don't come after me, I'm writing porn of a mercenary and a smartass creeper, not the streamers themselves. Also, I will make the Awesampunz tag commonly used even if I have to do all the damn work myself.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Punz was a man of simple tastes. He liked fighting, and he liked money, and he liked to be cared for. While what he did and the choices he made on a daily basis were complex, his motives ultimately boiled down to those three things that he liked. Kindness, gold, and adrenaline.

Therefore, it should be no surprise to anyone that Punz had grown very, very close to Sam over the years that they'd known each other since meeting through a mutual, demonic friend.

It made sense. Sam was kind, kinder than nearly anyone Punz had ever met before. He understood him, understood why Punz would do just about anything for the right price, understood that it really was just that easy to ignore his own morals to get what he wanted, and didn't judge him for it in the slightest. Why would he? Sam was just about the same - his prices were steeper, but he could be bribed into just about anything as well. 

Sam was a great fighter, who didn't have much skill in the form of hand-to-hand but could win nearly anything with enough time to prepare and his own ingenuity. The spars between the mercenary and the redstoner were some of the best fun either of them ever had, giving them both a chance to flex their greatest strengths and improve upon their weaknesses. Sam had gotten quite good with an axe and a trident under Punz's training, and the blonde had found himself predicting what tricks the other had up his sleeve before they were played. It had served them both well, when the Dream SMP had stopped being quite as peaceful as it was supposed to be.

And finally, Sam… Well, Sam was coated in gold. Gold that was framed beautifully by a coat of mottled green fur, a chestplate and armor on his four digitigrade legs and most importantly, a crown resting atop a regal head. 

Sam was strong and he was kind and he was the most precious thing on this whole damn server Punz could think of as he stood before him, a small, amused smile pulling up at Sam's lips, fuzzy hand coming up to stroke through blonde hair as Punz mouthed at Sam's neck. The hand stopped petting without warning, curling just tight enough to hold on and gently pulling the mercenary off of his collarbone so they could look each other in the eye.

"Punz, c'mon, we gotta get some work done tonight." The smile pulling at the creeper's lips undermined his attempt at a stern admonishment. Neither of them particularly wanted to go grind for materials in the dead of night, after all.

And Punz knew that, returning the smile with a shit-eating grin and pushing forwards to press their lips together, the twinge in his scalp from Sam's hand buried in his hair only making him kiss harder. One pale hand drifted down to Sam's waist while the other found itself petting the soft fur on the redstoner's cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss as Sam gasped and opened his lips, letting Punz in. They stayed there for a good thirty seconds, making soft noises as they both licked into each other's mouths, Sam's hot and dry and Punz's small and oh so wet.

When they pulled away gasping for air, a thin line of saliva still connecting each other's mouths, Punz locked eyes with deep black that was beginning to glow red from deep within and grinned even wider before shifting slightly.

When the human's clothed thigh pressed between Sam's hind legs, cool and rough and giving some beautiful friction, the creeper rumbled deep within his chest, the purring answered with an extremely amused laugh and the thigh beginning to move.

Well, if that's the game they were going to play…

Sam retaliated, the hand in blonde hair fisting into a much tighter hold and dragging him back to his mouth, the other hand grabbing him around the waist and picking him up high enough to carry him down the hall. He lost that wonderful friction, but at least Sam knew patience, unlike his dumbass partner who was just too damn horny to wait for more than two minutes. His dumbass partner who was still stubborn, still trying to reach the hybrid’s hind legs even as Sam kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

Punz grinned into thin lips, pressing harder, reaching farther, trying to see if he could bring out that which he knew was hidden. It’d been a long day, and the blonde really wanted nothing more than to be pulled apart lovingly, to be ripped apart by beautiful teeth and claws and mmm, that dick. He wanted to be punished, to be hurt, and he knew just how to get that.

So he pushed, and licked, and twisted his hips so that he could grind his knee back into that crook between Sam’s hind legs, and groaned in utter pleasure as his body was shoved into the mattress and beautiful black claws dug under his shirt and into his side, not quite piercing skin yet but he knew it would come if he kept on. And he whined as Sam pulled away from his mouth, hand fisted in his hair letting go to pull the hoodie and undershirt off in one clean movement before wrapping firmly around his throat and holding his head down.

When their eyes met, burning blue to almost entirely red, neither said a word. They didn’t need to. Sam just laughed under his breath at his long time lover’s antics, and Punz smiled in return, pushing up into the hand around his neck, choking himself for just long enough to press one last peck to Sam’s lips before letting himself fall back down.

Punz didn’t really want to fight, tonight. He just wanted to be taken care of.

A moment later, a keen ripped itself from the human’s throat as sharp teeth bit down at the juncture between neck and collar, digging into tightening muscle for just a moment before they pierced skin and the taste of copper made itself known to Sam’s tongue. Loosening his jaw for just a moment and then tightening down even deeper brought out a wonderful yell, lips smiling faintly as a tongue massaged skin that was caught between a pair of jaws.

They both knew what was next.

Punz screamed in pain and pleasure as flesh already held between teeth was pierced through again, Sam laughing behind two sets of clenched teeth as he relaxed the muscles in his throat, knowing full well that the long fangs would keep a solid hold on the human’s flesh as he pulled it backwards deeper into his mouth, stretching skin. When he finally let go of his inner jaw, retracting it before he released the other, nearly the entire side of Punz’s neck was coated in a painting of purple bruises and wonderfully red blood oozing from two beautiful rings of punctures.

When Sam pressed back down into his partner’s lips, he could taste the salt of the other’s tears, feel the stuttering of his pained breaths, and the blonde got a mouthful of his own familiar-tasting blood. Pulling back gave him a view unlike any other, of the rich and powerful fighter gasping for air, his chest heaving, his lips dyed red with his own blood. Of strong muscles twitching, of a mark unlike anything anybody else on the server could leave, of a quickly-growing wet spot at the peak of a tent in his jeans.

He was wonderful. He was beautiful. Sam needed to fuck him right then and there.

Sam pulled him into one more kiss, dragging out a whimper by biting down onto Punz’s tongue with his second jaws before pulling back, scraping his way down Punz’s tongue until he came loose with a slight pop and a sobbing whimper.

“One minute, babe.” Sam nuzzled into Punz’s ear for just a moment before sliding backwards off the bed, standing up on slightly shaking legs and padding his way to the cabinet on the other side of the room. They really needed to find a better place for the mundane potions. They were useful for lubricating more than just redstone machines, after all.

By the time Sam had pulled out the right viscosity potion and coated his fingers, Punz had shakily pulled off his pants and boxers, left only with the gold amulet that laid beside his head and his own precum that dripped from the head of his extremely hard dick.

Well, at least that work was done for him. Punz still needed a bit of punishment for that, though. Can’t let that get to his head, as most things did.

Gentle claws hooked around a soft thigh, holding it steady through the sudden shiver that wracked it when the warm keratin grabbed it and even warmer lips pressed against it. Those same claws pressed in harder, holding tighter as Sam bit down again, digging in deeper with both jaws this time, twisting his head just so in the way that tore a choked scream from Punz’s throat, sucking hard as he traced a claw gently around Punz’s hole before slowly starting to push in. 

He’d worried a lot, at first, when their relationship had just turned physical. Sam knew full well that Punz enjoyed pain, enjoyed the feeling of fighting even in bed, enjoyed it whether or not he won. Enjoyed the feeling of claws and teeth and even more exotic toys inside him. But it still worried Sam just a bit when a tear fell from Punz’s eye upon adding the second claw, when the muscle twitched around him as he pumped his fingers in and out, spreading them a touch further each time. When adding a third claw and shifting his hand’s positioning elicited a cry and caused pale hips to buck up against the air, knowing full well that the sudden movement would’ve driven dulled-yet-dangerous claws into delicate skin.

But then again... It was hard to be all too worried when those hips shifted against his hand, a bruised thigh breaking from his gentle grip so that Punz could grind down and try to fuck himself on Sam’s fingers. Punz knew full well what he was doing, too. He knew that making a show of himself, pressing down slowly and moaning loud and low, would help convince the creeper hybrid to quit teasing and get to the point. Sam knew that, too - he knew Punz’s tricks, having seen them all before.

But to be honest, he wasn’t feeling very patient tonight, either. They could take it long and slow another night.

The blonde keened as his hips were pressed back down and held still as those claws pulled out of him, a faint pink tint to the formerly clear lube, ignored in the name of Sam shifting forwards on the bed and pulling his partner back, hanging his ass off the side of the mattress as he planted his front legs to either side of Punz’s body and reached backwards to coat his hard cock in lube. When the blue-eyed man smirked weakly and reached out to lick at a slick hand pressed beside his head, Sam broke, barely poking at the other’s hole before trusting straight in.

The wail that tore itself from Punz’s throat was beautiful, mingling with the low hiss that escaped between clenched fangs as they both took a moment to adjust to the shift. Sam’s cock was unlike a human’s, bumpier and longer and more pointed, but damn if it didn’t fill him up well, if it didn’t feel like getting impaled in the best way.

And then the hybrid began to move, rutting into Punz with careful movements that progressively became less so, pulling himself forward each time with both sets of legs while his hands roamed across Punz’s body, scratching at ribs and pinching at erect nipples, never touching the other man’s dick even as Sam himself chased after his own pleasure like an animal in heat. More bite marks found themselves across Punz’s upper half, met with gasping cries and an open mouth every time.

Neither man knew quite how long it had been - it could’ve been five minutes or five hours - but Sam recognized the sudden turning of the heat in his gut, and it wasn’t the kind that killed him and everyone around him.

He pulled off of Punz’s shoulder with a wet sucking sound, a sob sounding through the room as cold air hit yet another bite wound, before whispering in his ear. “You good if I…” He couldn’t really finish, his head fuzzy with what felt like static, but grinned at the enthusiastic nod in return.

Well then.

Sam shifted again, lean muscles tensing as he flipped his partner onto his back, chuckling faintly at his weak attempts to help before pressing in again, even deeper and harder. His thrusts were slow, forceful, accompanied by claws that held the other’s body up at an angle, shifting just slightly so that he could bury himself deeper, harder, body curling as it became harder to move before biting down one last time as he came.

Punz screamed hoarsely, the combination of teeth scraping against bone and a knot pressing against his prostate and burning hot cum pouring into his insides too much for him to handle, tears and drool falling from his face as Sam sighed above him. He barely got a moment to try and control his shuddering breaths before fangs nipped at his ear and wet claws wrapped around his weeping cock, finally taking mercy on him and stroking him to completion with his blood mixed with lube.

It took a minute for the haze of sex to thin a little bit, Sam regaining the ability to think first as he gently shifted their conjoined hips onto the bed itself, being careful to not harm the smaller human with his knot still stuck in him. With one hand he wiped away the worst of the tears and drool, just barely able to see Punz’s blissful expression, his half-lidded beautiful blue eyes and his dopey smile. 

God, he was beautiful.

The glaze faded from Punz’s eyes as he felt something hard be softly set on his head, weakly twisting his neck to see the edge of Sam’s crown before being shushed by a hand as warm as the furry body that wrapped around him, engulfed him.

“Love you.”

A wet laugh. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My nsfw Twitter is @sandbugbone, by the way. All I do is talk about how sexy monsters are, so come join if you're interested.


End file.
